


Untitled Christmas Fic

by SaberAltered



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mac may be OOC, The wife’s name is not Nora, Welsh!Sole Survivor, nor was she a lawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberAltered/pseuds/SaberAltered
Summary: “It’s not my best work,” Gavin said as he handed the gift to Rob. As his lover tore away the paper, he explained, “Back home, we would carve these things for our loved ones, called lovespoons.” He got up to admire his handiwork, and go deeper into explanation. “See here, the horseshoe here represents luck, the dragon, which is the symbol of Wales, is for protection, the lock is for security, and the heart represents love... not like I needed to explain that.”Gavin spends a moment with his lover on Christmas morning.





	Untitled Christmas Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! It has felt like ages since I last posted a (serious) FO4 fic, but I had this idea for a sole survivor for the past few days that I couldn’t get out of my head. This was rushed through, so I will go back and fix it, once I really develop Gavin and MacCready’s relationship.
> 
> Also, I’d like to give a quick shoutout to @DubstepStrawberry - You are a huge help with Gavin!

It had only been five months since Gavin had last opened his wife’s music box, but it had felt much, much longer. Much had happened between now and then, and not all of them good. But, they had brought him Shaun, Rob, and Duncan. Still, as he heard those opening notes of _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_ , he couldn’t help but think of how it had been. The box itself had been a gift to his wife the year she’d made her debut as the Sugar Plum Fairy with her ballet company. The girl in the box looked nothing like Emilia, but as she twirled, Gavin could only see his wife.

  
“I’m so sorry,” Gavin muttered.

  
“You brooding again?” Rob walked on behind him, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

  
“Uh, I was actually getting something,” Gavin explained, abandoning the box and opening a drawer. In it was a wrapped gift.

  
“It’s not my best work,” He said as he handed it to Rob. As his lover tore away the paper, he explained, “Back home, we would carve these things for our loved ones, called lovespoons.” He got up to admire his handiwork, and go deeper into explanation. “See here, the horseshoe here represents luck, the dragon, which is the symbol of Wales, is for protection, the lock is for security, and the heart represents love... not like I needed to explain that.”

  
“You carved this yourself?” Rob asked.

  
“Sure did.”

  
“It’s beautiful,” Rob rasped. “Nice job with the whittling, by the way.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
“No, thank you. I love it.”

  
“And I love you,” Gavin said.

  
“Love you too. I actually have something for you.”

  
“You shouldn’t have.”

  
“Oh, but I did.” Rob produced a wrapped package. Gingerly, Gavin unwrapped it, unveiling a leather bound journal.

  
“It’s beautiful. I almost don’t want to write in this,” he said with a laugh. “Thank you.”

  
“Yeah, no problem. One of my old friends in the capital makes these,” Rob said. “She’s a lot like you, actually. Former vault dweller, kind of quiet, ended up kicking the shi... crap out of an insane Pre-War organization.”

  
Gavin opened up the journal to find a note addressed to him. _You break his heart, and I will come up there just to kick your ass. - Alice K._  He laughed. “You weren’t kidding. She  _is_ like me.”

  
“That she is.” Rob said before stealing a kiss.

  
“Thank you again for my gift.”

  
“Thank you for mine.” Another kiss. “I love you.”

  
“Love you too.”

  
Once Rob left, Gavin snuck one last glance at the music box, and smiled. He snapped it closed before leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
